Megatron's return
by KrspaceT
Summary: Megatron has returned, he's been upgraded. Now he attacks Cybertron again, and he has his optics on Sally Sumdac and Tisa Tano, Sari's daughter, and Ashoka's daughter. And his greatest plan is about to be realized, but is it his plan at all?
1. The return

Okay, normally in Transformers, you are either in one canon family or another, G1, Cybertron, Animated, Beast Wars; But this story is different!

Here, Cybertron is inhabited by all transformers, from G1, all 3 Unicron trilogies and Animated (Beast war transformers are in their own world, I didn't watch the other series/ mangas of Transformers, and the movieverse has its own world), but if transformers share a name, that puts them in a family (eg the Optimus house, the Ratchet House, ect, but Megatron only exists in one version, currently his G1 incarnation for clarification reasons; and the G1 optimus is in charge, with his other versions having power like regional govenors of areas) But this isn't mearly the point, its more of a fill in so you don't get totally confused

Begin Star Wars like scrolling letters

Its Been 20 years since the great battles; back in the days of the dark alliance.....

A inter world alliance of some of the most fearsome villians ever seen; Sidious, Grievous, Megatron, Waspinator, Galbatorix, Mandark, Ozai, Xana, Tigerstar, ect, ect, ect, had reigned terror across the universe

Megatron had also wiped out the small human settlement on Cybertron, leaving a young Sari as the only survivor

She was then watched by the transformers, as well as Thomas, a cross world hero, and former Jedi, who was fighting the dark alliance, with the beast war maximals and heroes whose worlds were destroyed, such as Seras Victoria, Omi, Ben Tennyson (Who Sari had a big crush on, and still sort of does) and Zak Saturday

Then, the Prophecy of 10 keys was unleashed....

It goes like this

_When the time comes when the ultimate plan of the alliance of darkness is on the verge_

_The powers of 10 young heroes shall merge_

_With the hero of the key, and a princess of light_

_The daughter of waters, from her parents she shall flight_

_The hero of summons, and his mouse_

_Whose friendlyness will grow without renounce_

_The hero of felines, who can't see_

_But a cat with the stars in his paws he be_

_The hero of tech, who once lost her memories_

_But regained them from her friends and enemies_

_The hero of cards, whose blade is unlike the rest_

_But leave his friends at the end he shall atest_

_The hero of elements, the last of a race_

_And like the wind, in battle he shall make haste_

_The hero of dragons, who fights for peace_

_To which time shall give him no ease_

_The hero of curses, who withstands slow death_

_But the blade will give him a fresh breath_

_The hero of transformers (Sari), the only one of her kind_

_But after age, peace shall come to her mind_

_And the hero of force (Ashoka), who must save her master_

_But in doing so brings his end faster_

They all received a keyblade, unique to them and their skills, and with them defeated the darkness. Sari and Ashoka first met then, and started out as rivals, similar age (Sari got upgraded to age 16 by a failed plot by the dark forces), similar skills and similar spunk. They grew to become friends in the time after, after Ashoka and Thomas were banned from the order because of the difference between key and sabre. Other players in this fight on the dark side also got happy endings; Waspinator turned to the heroes at the end, and helped take down Sidious with fellow turncoat, Phineas and Ferb's Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz; and now runs a successful real estate agency (I don't know why, it seemed Waspinator, ish). The B1 battle droids were deactivated for a time, before they were reactivated and given a second chance and upgraded with personality programs, now inhabiting a world fittingly named Droidtopia, a peaceful, remote settelment, not far from the now independent clone planet actually, where the droids pursue all their various, non dangerous or violent hobbies; Farming, book writing (Actually, some very good authors came from there), card playing, interior design, and other, sort of geeky, interests, but then again, we are not here to discuss the droids

But what is not known by any, is the second verse

_When seven of the 10 have a child_

_Whose powers are like their parents, but just a tiny bit mild_

_The father of gods shall return_

_From a idiots mistake his revival shall urn_

_From the darkness, old foes shall come_

_The sound of revenge in their hearts shall drum_

_Worlds and heroes shall become deceased_

_And three shall fuse into one whose power may never decrease_

_When joined by three_

_Whose parents had hearts to rival that of the 10 thee_

_His defeat will be again_

_But this time, permanent my friend_

Now, by this time 20 years into the future, Sari and Ashoka share a house (to be precise, a Cybertronian skyscrapper in the most prosperous part of town, top two floors, roof has a pool, a garden, its very fancy), and each have a little charge. Sari has a daughter, Sally Sumdac at age 8, who looks just like her at that age (The father, at the moment, is not important, but just to be clear, the father is not Ben or Thomas, or any transformer, I just had to say that because some wierdos pair Bumblebee and Sari, just wrong), and Ashoka has adopted a little Togurtan charge named Tisa (Being adopted, she doesn't count in the prophecy's second verse). Sally and Tisa are best friends, living in a peaceful world, but that's about to change.....

Kronos, the Greek titan of Time, hailing from the world of Olympian Manhattan (AKA the Percy Jackson Series), has been revived from a prison in time, caused by his defeat in the last book. This resulted from a time traveling experiment, done by a man who's a magnet for horrible luck, Tonto. After this, he revived the fallen villians from the past, and made them his servants. But three of the universes greatest villians, one of which escaped with all his minions....

Sidious, was quickly cornered, and defeated by Kronos, then absorbed into the Titan, increasing the lord of time's power

Valdimore, whose out to finish his job in his world

And finally......

Words cut off

On Cybertron

"You know, its been way to quiet recently" the older Sari Sumdac, with sun glasses, said lounging on a deck chair. Next to her was the older Ashoka Tano, also lounging, as they kept an eye on their two little charges in the pool, splashing around.

"I don't know about you, but I like it this way" Ashoka removed her sunglasses. "I'd rather live in a boring age, then a constant war"

"Yeah, Cybertron's been so nice, ever since Megatron was destroyed, thanks to yours truely" Sari smirked.

"If I recall correctly, Thomas gave him the final blow" Ashoka smiled.

"I helped" Sari pouted. It was then that Ashoka got up aburtly.

"Was it something I said?" Sari asked.

"No, something's wrong" she quivered. "A horrible ripple in the force, I've never sensed anything like it!"

"Your saying your sensing something even worse that Fuse" Sari stood up, remembering the horrible events from that giant green alien planet.

"Yes, even worse"

"Sally, Tisa, get out right now; we need to go out!" Sari told the little girls. They sighed, but got out bewildered.

"Okay, lets get into regular cloths and then we have to get somewhere, no doddling! Somethings wrong!" Ashoka looked into the distance.

"What kind of bad, aunt Ashoka?" Sally asked.

"Really, really, bad!"

Meanwhile in the land of heroes (Justice League world)

A loud bang was heard as a shadowed figure blasted himself into a garage, with a bat symbol on it. He behold the batmobile inside, and he grinned.

"Time for an upgrade"

Back to Cybertron

Ashoka was driving at a fast speed on her red speeder hover car. She twisted, turned and sped much more extremly then normal. Sari was feeling green, and Sally was shivering in fear.

"Mommy, why are you driving so fast" Tisa asked scared.

"I need to get somewhere, and quickly!" she gritted, before they came up on Autobot HQ. Hitting the brakes, they barely had a inch between them and the parking wall.

"Now, that wasn't so bad" Ashoka smiled, before she noticed the dizzied eyes of her passengers.

"Okay, maybe it was that bad, sorry its really important" it was then that the loud clanging of metal showed the arrival of Perceptor (G1), Scattershot (Cybertron defense team model) and Scavenger (Armada).

"Why in blue blazings were you driving like that!" Scattershot demanded. "You could have taken something out!"

"Its important, I need to see Optimus now!" Ashoka said loudly.

"What for, do you have an appointment?" Perceptor asked.

"No, but somethings seriously wrong, I need to talk now!"

"You know, if Ashoka drives here like a maniac, and yells, that normally is a good sign that you should let her in. It's bound to be important." Scavenger sighed

"Yes, but Optimus is really busy..." Perceptor looked down to see Tisa, with big eyes, as did Sally.

"Pwetty please let my momy see Optimus" Tisa said adorably. Perceptor sighed with a anime sweat drop.

"So cute, fine go ahead" as they were allowed into the command, Ashoka smiled at her daughter.

"Nice job"

"Thanks mommy!"

A few minutes later

"Ashoka, Sari, its been a while" Optimus (G1), said twisting around in his command chair. In the room as well were Inferno (Energon), Ratchet (G1), Red Alert (Armada), Prowl (G1) and his younger brother (Animated Prowl).

"We got trouble Optimus, just 15 minutes ago, I sensed a massive distruption in the force, like nothing I've ever sensed before. It made Fuse's force disruption seem like a hiccup"

"Wait, 15 minutes ago? But your place is about 35 minutes away, how did you get here so fast?" Red alert asked.

"We just found out that Ashoka can drive when she wants to" Sari smirked.

"Yeah, that explains the 5 red lights, 8 stop sign runnings and the wrecked stop sign" Animated Prowl smirked.

"Hey, I didn't crash into a stop sign" Ashoka sighed.

"Then who did..., did Grimlock (G1), get his car back, again" Prowl sighed.

"I'll pay the tickets later, but we need to be ready for anything!" Ashoka waved her arms.

"Like that" Inferno pointed, as a giant black and purple hole appeared over the city.

"Yeah, we'll discuss the traffic tickets later, Autobots roll out!" Optimus yelled, pressing a red button.

"ALL AUTOBOTS, SCRAMBLE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL"

"Attention all Autobots, as you can probably tell, a large warp hole has appeared over Central City, and this is not like the kind Dexter or Phineas could generate. All military members must report to command immediatly" Optimus said over the city wide intercom. Soon, hundreds of Autobots were rallying up from all over the city toward command.

"Optimus, the communication grid is jammed. We can't radio any others for help. For now, we're alone" G1 Prowl said turning in his trail.

"Then lets hope that the giant hole isn't trouble" Optimus said as he and the rest of the robots charged out. Sally tried to follow, but a wall of force blocked her.

"You two, stay here. Let us go, your too young to help" Sari said gently.

"But we wanna help" Sally sniffled "And I can do this" Sally created a blue power orb, and tossed it. Her mother caught it like a baseball and cancelled it.

"I know you can, but this could get bad. Plus, who else can help defend HQ if someone sneaks in?" Sari said gently. Sally sighed. The two mothers then ran for the door.

"You know, she's going to be disapointed when it doesn't happen" Ashoka said running next to her.

"I don't know, somehow I think she'll get what she wants, and then some" Sari shook her head.

At the giant hole

The entire autobot army stood at attention, as the Batmobile flew from the hole.

"Huh, Batman, what's he doing here? I thought he was retired?" Ashoka said confused.

"Don't let your guard down, somehow I don't think that's Bats" Bumblebee (Animated) said concerned. It was then that the batmobile started to change form, changing into.

"MEGATRON!?" Optimus and Sari said shocked as the robot dropped down from the vortex, (Now in his Cybertron appearance).

"Yes, like the new look?" he smirked, now with Cybertron's voice (I think it sound better than his G1 voice, its sounds less feminine). "Of course, I've also got a few new tricks, yes" (He also, as a reference to Beast wars Megatron, says Yes and No a lot)

"If you've come to take over Cybertron, then your even more foolish then before" Optimus pointed at him. "Your outnumbered over 10000 to one!"

"No, i'm not" he then motioned up, as every single Decepticon, Predicon (Minus Waspinator and Dinobot) as well as a army of Terrocons, descended behind him.

"Now, what was that you were saying. Oh yes, I remember now, your outnumbered, Optimus Prime!"

"Even so, 1 autobot is worth 100 terrocons!" Optimus declared. "Autobots, attack!" the army charged.

"Decepticons, destroy!" the army charged as both forces met in a series of punches and lasers.

Meanwhile

"Sally, do they really expect us to stay here, while that's happening?" Tisa sighed.

"Pretty much"

"And, do we just sit here and twittle our thumbs, or do we try to help them?"

"Help them, duh" Sally smirked.

"Do you think you can figure out what's jamming the communicators?" Tisa asked as her friend started to try and climb up into one of the transformers chairs.

"Help please" Tisa pushed her friend up to the communications array. There, Tisa closed her eyes and placed her hand on the keyboard, and her hand became mechanical ish.

"The jamming is coming from this building, about a corridor down. If we can disable it, and get help in, we'd be heroes!"

"Like Thomas, or Seras, or Ben or any of the great heroes of the last time Megatron was online" Tisa was smiling.

"Lets go!" they ran down the hall.

A bit later

As the sounds of heavy lasers continued, Tisa and Sally made it to the jamming computer, and its user. The figure was a creepy old man, with a wooden staff. He had a face that looked ancient, and red and black cloths.

"Who are you?" Tisa asked.

"I am Hex"

"Hex....where have I heard that name before?" Sally tried to remember. The man growled.

"Of course you don't know who I am. For one thing, I didn't cooperate with the alliance of darkness in the first war. I tried to steal the shen gon wu, then I got sucked into a hole, in time and space.

"An anomaly, that's what they're called right?" Tisa asked.

"Yep, they hail from that Spaghetti world"

"Silence brats!" he yelled.

"HEY"

"Now that I'm here, I've decided to hook up with my old friend, Megatron. You see children, decides Sidious, all the old villians who are gone are back, but they're playing on a new team. So sad; but now maybe Megatron and I will be able to work in a more, secure team"

"Whatever your trying at, it won't work. Good, is good, bad is bad!" Sally tossed a power orb at Hex. He yawned, and sent a blast of red energy from his staff. It overwhelmed the power orb by a lot, and sent it back into Sally. She was flung into the wall, leaving a huge crater, scattering debris everywhere.

"Your mean!" Tisa cried.

"Yes, yes I am. Now step aside child" he swatted at her with the staff, knocking her to the ground. He walked away, but then Tisa pushed herself up.

"Oh, a determined brat? Well then, maybe you should become a determined granny. Agica Maxica!" he blasted a gray light at Tisa, but then he stepped forward, and twipped on a broken piece of wall. He fell, as his spell shorted out. Tisa got up, and shook her head.

"Stupid rock, now where was I?" he fired again, but Tisa then took out a lightsabre, and activated it. The green blade blocked the magic, and sent it into a wall.

"What? How does a six year old figure out how to activate..." he stopped "My spell, it backfired"

"You think?" she now sounded, and thought more like, a kid Sally's age.

"Even so, your just adopted! You don't have any of your mother's tricks. Your nothing!" she had tears in her eyes.

"Its not the power, its the hero" and she chucked her activate blade at him. He ducked.

"Missed"

"No, I didn't miss, you weren't the target" he saw it impact into the roof, and it sent a rock into the communication jammer. It exploded, the energy let out flapping Tisa's head tails.

"What!?" it was then that Tisa charged, with the lightsabre falling back into her hands. For a kid with no force, she was doing pretty well, as she knocked Hex's staff out of his hands.

"Mind if I?" she smirked, grabbing the staff. She cut it in half, releasing a blast of energy. The power flung Hex into the wall, where he fell out cold.

Later

"Did, you do this Tisa?" Ashoka said aw struck at the defeated villian, now locked with stasis cuffs.

"He did something, mom" Tisa lowered her head, as Ashoka placed her hand on her daughter's head.

"Strange, your mind seems a little older. Perhaps some sort of magic he did must have aged you mentally"

"Its not serious, is it" Optimus, with a large laser burn mark on his arm, asked concerned.

"No, just two years, or less. Of course, he's not getting off easy" she looked at Hex.

"Do what you wish! For now, you heroes have two groups against you; Megatron's and Kronos's! While you were busy, Kronos has been hitting a few worlds. Your friend Eragon's elf friends are missing a lot of forest! Sora and his friends have a cooked island to deal with! All your friends across the universe are having trouble, and this universe will belong to either force of darkness!"

"Like that's going to happen" Sari grinned.

"Oh, it will. It doesn't matter what a mutant like you or your spawn do!" Sari held him by the collar of his cloak now.

"What did you call my daughter!?"

" A Spawn, a fatherless freak! And she's friends with some space alien predator creature, and its daughter!" all four of them were angry now.

"Get me the prison cube!" Sari snapped. A autobot gave her a blue cube, and she pressed the button. A swirling hole opened up, and Hex was swallowed up by the gravitational forces.

"Uh, you know that cube wasn't set towards the prisoner's city, it was random in the prison world" G1 Prowl told her.

"He deserves it, lets see that freak deal with future predators!" Sari snapped, before she and Sally walked away.

"Uh, what predators?" Optimus dared to ask.

"Think a vicious, blood thirst monster, that hunts in packs and uses echolocation. It's a "Vicious predator", like us!" Ashoka and Tisa followed.

"Someone got those girls mad" Scattershot commented.

"That's the understatment of the decade" Inferno noted.


	2. Destruction, reunition and nasty truth

This chapter moves a lot of KrspaceT plot line along. Fans of the respective shows of the 10 Key people in this chapter will recognize abilities

Star Wars, the Clone Wars announcer guy voice

_A mother, deep in fear! The war across the galaxy, between the forces of the hero league..._

A huge army of B1 Droids and Clone Trooper surged up a hill, being led by a clone whose armor with white with gold borders and a powerful looking woman with short boy like black hair, both of them wielding large key like weapons. On the other side rose a army of creatures of darkness, the Heartless. Leading this Army was General Grievous and Assaj Ventress

"Attack!" the woman pointed her blade, as the clones and droids opened fire. Their blasts flew and struck the Heartless, stopping their attack in their tracks. Assaj hissed and jumped into the air, as did the woman. Oddly missing one of her sabers, Assaj clashed with the woman.

"Give it up, Queen Xion!" Asajj hissed. "You and your fellow clones are going down!" The woman glared back.

"Never!" she forced Asajj back with her strength, before charging again. Meanwhile, a trio of Troopers were firing at Grievous, who ignored their blasts hitting at his cyborg body and slashed two of them down, before a volley of blasts in the other way distracted him. Coming at him were a squad of 18 droids, 9 B1's, 7 B2's and 2 Droideka's. All of them had marks on their metal skin of a large, rattlesnake like head (hydra).

"You useless battle droids" the general wheezed "I am your commander, obey me!" they ignored him.

"Sorry Grieves, but we no longer serve you, we are the H squad, the elite and magically enhanced droid guardians of a peaceful Droidtopia, and we're going to end you now" The general laughed.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Their tattoos started to glow, as their was a blinding light. The General shielded his eyes, and as the light faded, the droids were gone, in their place was a giant metal beast. 9 huge versions of the B1's heads stood out on huge necks, on a huge metal body made of B2 style metal. The Droideka's were the beast's shoulders. The heads former noses were different, with a bottom part to mimic a jaw.

"AS THE DROIDDRA!" the beast opened its mouth, as a huge red aura formed. They let it rip, as did the two turret Droideka's. The spot that Grievous was in turned into a deep crater, with the former body of Grievous turning into dust.

_And the two groups of villains, one with Megatron, the other with Kronos. Megatron had recruited for himself Voldemort, and his death eaters, along with a alternate version of Kronos, named Cronus. Kronos had everyone else. This war fair has begun to get worse and worse, as more and more worlds are becoming battlegrounds._

_And things now grow even worse, as mysteriously someone has kidnapped Sally Sumdac, for an unknown purpose..._

"SALLY!" Sari's voice was heard screaming sobs in a locked room. Ashoka and Tisa, along with two of Sari and Ashoka's old friends from back in the first war, a blond haired man with glasses and a pretty pink haired lady, Jeremy and Aelita Hopper, were in the next room of Ashoka and Sari's apartment, sighing.

"I wish she'd just calm down, so I can try and find her" Jeremy grumbled looking over a laptop, that was flashing a large series of numbers.

"Hey, Einstein, try and show a little empathy. She lost her Father at a young age, never had a mother, and Sally, may be gone" Ashoka growled, literally. Her Togurtian predatory instincts were always evident, as this argument was clearly showing. Sari could not here them over her loud sobs.

"Hey, I happen to be a father too, I can understand her emotions here quite clearly" Jeremy adjusted his glasses "But this job's going to be hard enough even without the sobs. Since both Sari and Sally have near Transformer like sparks in their heart, it is possible to track them, without any interferences or super novas, ect ect, or death" Tisa gasped.

"Jeremy, don't scare Tisa like that" Aelita scolded gently. It was then that the computer started to beep loudly.

"Hey, I think I've got her!" Aelita, Tisa and Ashoka had a look that screamed utter amazement on their faces.

"You do, where!" Jeremy lost his smile.

"In a undocumented region of space, somewhere in the Orig galaxy to the northeast of Omnimation, and strangely, I'm getting a bizarre reading from their as well, like a dark spark" Ashoka sighed dramatically.

"Duh, Megatron" Jeremy shook his head.

"No, its something else. Okay, so whose going in their to get Sari out" everyone backed away slowly.

Meanwhile

"Let me go, you creepy skeleton, thing!" Sally squirmed and squealed, floating magically with her limbs restricted, by a disturbingly bald man with red eyes and a snake like nose. This was the dark lord, LORD VOLDEMORT, HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED, ect ect.

"Oh shut it you Muggle trash, Megatron do we really need this thing" Megatron was leaning against the wall, of a giant command center, inside a giant metal being, UNICRON!

"Yes we do, Voldemort. With this child of the being of chaos itself, nothing can stop us" Sally looked confused.

"My mother isn't chaos!" Megatron turned to her and laughed.

"Ah, how I love the humans sense of determined humor just when their about to go offline, Yes. Sari, a being of Chaos, oh No, that just sadly isn't true. You see, on the year that you were brought online, or born as the humans say, the great battle between Aphopis the being of chaos, and the Egyptian cat goddess Bast ended, with her freedom given by the parents of those two annoying Kane siblings. But doing so, let out a bit of the great being himself, which allowed for the key, who is you, to be born" his voice rose at the end. Sally's eyes were wide.

"The key!"

"Yes child. You are destined, the powers of Aphopis allowed you to be born miraculously, without your Mother getting a mate, is that what humans call it?" Voldemort shook his head.

"It's called Marriage, you tin can"

"Whatever, it makes you pretty much a Demi God, the daughter of Aphopis. And with that, your energy is what is needed to power and control Unicron, our ultimate weapon!" Sally's eyes were wide.

"I'll never do it!" Megatron laughed.

"You have no choice, Voldemort now!" Sally was magically forced into a giant container like where a battery would be placed, as her arms and legs were restrained. She tried to break free, but failed as the entire robot started to come to life. It also left camouflage mode, as it stood before the Conflicter's castle world, a dark castle overlooking a swab of dead woods. It was then that the center part of Unicron's chest opened up, revealing a gaping hole, that began to suck up the planet.

Down there

"KRONOS, THERE'S A GIANT ROBOT IN THE SKY" a villain in a dark cloak was yelling loudly. IT was then that the winds started to pick him up, as he was sucked up into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he was sucked and destroyed by Unicron. Kronos, a pale blond haired man with golden eyes, sighed.

"There goes Otnot, and here goes our base. Curse them, ATTENTION EVERYONE, BEGIN EVACUATION IMMEDIATLY. WE MUST REGROUP IN PHARAOH KINGDOM!" The dark villains either ran around in panic or calmly, into various portals of darkness. The castle was evacuated in minutes. And just as the last of them got away, the world was sucked into the body of Unicron, and destroyed.

Meanwhile

A space jet flew towards the center of Unicron, willingly. Driving it was a determined and rather angry Sari, with Aelita, Ashoka, and 4 others quivering in the back (Tisa was left back in safety). One was a gray tabby tom cat, who was blind, the second was a black haired man with a large yellow mouse on his shoulder, the third was a serious looking brown haired man and finally the last one had brown hair and eyes, with pointed ears. Behind him was a huge, brilliant blue dragon. These were 4 others of the 10 new Key Prophecy of Old; Jayfeather, Ash Ketchum, his partner Pikachu, Ashitaka and Eragon Shadeslayer, and his dragon, Saphira.

"Um, Sari you do realize your flying us straight into a metal death machine, right?" Ash said bluntly. Sari did not turn back.

"My daughter is trapped in that thing, and I'm going to get her out, you may not understand this Ash, or for that matter you Jayfeather, or Saphira, or Pikachu, but us parents happen to want to save our kids from places like that"

"He has a point you know" Ashitaka smiled "I'd give anything to protect my kids, and we know you'd do the same Sari" they were now approaching the hole.

"It's time, Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the metal!" Sari yelled. Pikachu looked flustered, before it finally unleashed a burst of electricity into a cannon port like thing, that then rocketed it out into space. The electricity flew and struck the metal sides of Unicron, busting a hole open that Sari managed to navigate into. Landing, the crew burst out, quickly drawing breaths (Unicron has oxygen for Voldemort, his forces and Sally), before pushing forward. A swarm of falcon Terrocons flew from the upper levels of Unicron, to block their path.

"Ha, this is like old times" Aelita smirked. Focusing, a burst of pink light formed in her hands as a keyblade, the weapon of the 10 key 1st generation, formed into her hand. With it, a pair of pink angelic wings sprouted on her back. Aeltia then took into the air, flying at the Terrocons. The robot birds cried out and fired green lasers, that Aeltia dodged gracefully in air before slicing the birds down. One avoided her attack, and Aelita smirked. A pink energy field formed in her hand, before she tossed it. It hit the terrorcon, covering it in a pink web before it exploded.

Then a huge swarm of insect terrorcons swarmed down the walls, to confront the elder heroes. They smirked as the robots came down towards them.

Ashitaka's arm glowed purple as a blade of his own appeared. Slamming it into the wall, the force of it shook the foundation, knocking off the Terrorcon bugs. As they fell, Sari allowed a burst of yellow static to form by her hand, as her own key, like her allspark given key, formed. Forming a power orb, she batted it towards the terrorcons like a baseball, which impacted and exploded like fireworks. The bugs were fried.

A few remained however, and at their scent Jayfeather bristled. Two auras, one of scorching fire, the other of sparking thunder, formed at his mouth and tail respectively, solidifying into two blades. Charging at one of the terrorcons, Jayfeather was coated in a aura of fire. Smashing into a bug, it was completely incinerated and melted to the ground. The others started to blast at him, but Jayfeather lost his aura as he jumped into the air. Both of his blades warped to his tail, and started to spin. Using this, Jayfeather took into the air, before landing on the back of one, and stabbing it with his blades on his tail. The bot collapsed before Jayfeather was coated in a aura of thunder now, and then charged at the remaining one.

A swarm of dead looking zombies, some of Voldemort's Inferi, started to slink towards them in a disturbing march of the zombies. Saphira growled, before a burst of fire flew from her maw. The Inferi were either scorched, or forced back.

"Barzul, never had to deal with Zombies before, but I guess it had to happen eventually" Eragon shrugged as a burst of fire formed in his hands. The fire solidifed into a blue sword like keyblade. Charging at the remaining Inferi as Saphira's fire dissipated, he sliced several of them in half before calling "Brisingr!". A burst of blue fire then flew from his hands, striking each Inferi on its own. As the zombies melted into disgusting brown puddles, a dozen dark cloak like figures flew over the ground towards them, and wherever they moved, the area around them was covered in a cloak of ice.

"Cool, those must be some of those Dementors Harry mentioned, this'll be good, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" a white aura formed around Ash's hands, before turning into his own key. Pikachu jumped onto the blade, gaining a power boost, before a yellow aura surrounded it and the key. A huge burst of yellow light flew and impacted into the Dementors. The beings of darkness were forced back, covered in a yellow aura. It was then that their powers started to take effect.

"No, master, resist, no!" Ashoka was gripping at her head tails. The Dementors had the power to bring alive the worst memories into a person's mind, and to drive away happy memories, as well as the nasty ability to steal a persons soul. Ashoka was reliving Sidious taking control of her master Anakin!

"No, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, NO!" Jayfeather was reliving the destruction of all the warrior cats.

"GARROW, BROM, AJIHAD!" Eragon was reliving the death of his uncle, his father and the leader of the varden, again and again.

"DADDY!" Aelita was reliving the virus XANA taking her father away.

"ARRRGGG!" Ash and Pikachu were reliving every loss they had ever experienced.

"DAD, DAD, DAD!" Sari was gripping against her memories of her father's death, right in front of her. The dementors approached for the soul eating, before Ashitaka charged. The Dementors were having no effect, he had conquered his deep fears long ago and thus they had nothing to work with. The dementors moved away as Ashitaka sliced their dark, disgusting bodies into pieces. As he did, their effect started to lift, and the others were escaping their effects!

"GET BACK, GARJZLA!" Eragon tossed a ball of deadly light towards the Dementors, with some of Saphira's fire as well.

"PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT!" a bolt of yellow aura flew at the fleeing creatures.

"ENERGY FIELD!" a energy field joined them.

"MEOW!" a burst of electricity flew with the attacks.

"POWER ORB!" a blue orb flew as well. Ashoka then closed her eyes, as she drew her lightsaber, and as a burst of stardust appeared and solidified into a keyblade much like a lightsaber. She tuned herself into the force, as she combined the attacks into one, controllable ball of power. Their fused strength magically avoided hitting Ashitaka, and struck the Dementors head on. Their cloaks were destroyed, revealing decaying, zombie like bodies that were quickly vaporized. Everyone briefed in deeply, re leaved it was over.

"That, was something else, I had no idea that they were that powerful" Eragon shivered "Even I couldn't block them from my mind, nor could Saphira!"

"It was horrible, some of those memories I didn't even know I still had" Aelita seemed pale. Ashitaka looked aloof.

"We must press on, they won't be back anytime soon, and we've got more pressing maters to attend to then them"

"LIKE ME PUNY HUMANS, DRAGON, AND CAT!" Jayfeather bristled, as they all turned and gasped. They saw a giant red snake, a being big enough to barely be able to squeeze through Unicron's passages. The snake had eyes with hate as hard as reinforced diamonds.

"Um, who are you" Ash asked with no tact. The snake hissed, a sound attuned to a jet plane's engine.

"I AM THE BEING OF CHAOS, THE DEVOURER OF SUNS, THE ULTIMATE ENEMY OF ALL CATS, I AM APHOPIS, THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN ALL THE UNIVERSE!" the Egyptian chaos entity roared.

"Your that giant snake thing" Sari gasped. The snake looked even more hateful.

"HOW DARE YOU, AND AFTER ALL YOU OWE ME FOR!" Sari was surprised.

"What?" the snake laughed, a sound akin to a truck backfiring on steroids.

"WHY, IT WAS WITH A BIT OF MY POWER BEING FREED BY JULIES AND RUBY KANE, THAT GAVE YOU THAT LITTLE BRAT OF YOURS, WHO BY THE WAY IS POWERING MY GREATEST CREATION. I HAVE BEEN MERELY USING MEGATRON, CRONUS AND VOLDEMORT SO YOU HEROES WOULD BE OCCUPIED, BEFORE I WOULD DEVOUR ALL YOUR SUNS!" Sari and the others were shocked, disgusted, and slightly impressed by how this being manipulated three of the most dangerous beings in the univese.

"Wait, your Sally's father, that is so wrong!" Ashoka gasped. Sari just looked at the snake with pure hate.

"YOU ARE NO FATHER OF MY DAUGHTER!" Sari charged at the snake, who gazed into her. Red beams of light flew from his eyes, blasting Sari. Sari was sent flying into the ceiling, before crashing down. Jayfeather quickly focused, as a leafy aura surrounded him, and then quickly moved onto Sari, healing her injuries. She pushed herself up.

"Thanks Jay" the cat purred, before they turned to the giant snake.

"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME! FINE, I COULD USE A PRE UNIVERSE DESTROYING SNACK." the Snake opened its mouth, as a huge gust of winds flew out like a turbine. Ash, Pikachu, Jayfeather, Sari, Aelita and Ashoka were sent flying, with Eragon, Saphira and Ashitaka remaining in place. Thus began the epic battle...

Meanwhile

A yellow and red ship was flying near the neck of Unicron, undetected by the weak radar. A man with unruly brown hair of various shades, brown eyes, was observing the ongoing movements of the planet destroying machine.

"Dad, what's that" a girl with similar hair to his said scared. The man smiled.

"Oh, that's a giant transformer Duela, these huge metal beings called robots that can change their form. They're so cool! But that one, I'm pretty sure he's evil" the girl looked at him funny.

"Yeah, I sort of guessed that" it was then that a keyblade like device on his arm started to glow. Curious, Jaden looked at it. It was a armblade like design, that held a large pack of brown backed cards. Picking up the first six, he was holding cards that depicted the younger Sari, Ashoka, Ashitaka, Eragon, Jayfeather, Aelita and Ash. He smiled.

"My friends are down there, and their in trouble. Duela, try and keep this thing from crashing, I'm going in!" Duela looked at her father like he was nuts.

"And how are you supposed to breathe!" he chucked, before he closed his eyes and started to focus. Duela looked concerned.

"Dad, are you trying to use Yubel's power, is that safe!" her father opened his eyes, but now his eyes were different colors, one was green, the other orange. Duela looked a little unnerved.

"Oh, pretty sure" he opened the door, and jumped out, as it closed behind him. Duela looked out through the window, as her father plummeted like a meteor toward Unicron like a meteor, unaffected by space's soul sucking darkness.

In the command center (which is inside Unicron's head).

Voldemort and Megatron were watching the last bit of Conflicter's castle vanish, when suddenly part of the wall exploded. Sally turned and gasped, as did Megatron and Voldemort.

"But, that's impossible, your, your..." Megatron gasped. The man from before was standing before them, and grinning like crazy.

"Yes, I'm me, Jaden Yuki!" Voldemort was not amused.

"This, is the legendary Jaden Yuki! He's not anywhere that impressive, why is he a threat... AVADA KEDARVA!" a green killing curse flew at Jaden, who drew a card.

"Go, negate attack!" a energy shield formed in front of Jaden, that easily blocked the attack. Voldemort was shocked.

"That's why" Megatron said gruffly before firing a blast of purple lightning at Jaden. He didn't flinch as he drew another card, and smirked.

"Yes, go Neos!" Jaden jumped out of the way of the blast as his keyblade glowed. It sent out a bright light, that solidified into a man in a white space suit, his ace duel monster, Elemental hero Neos! The monster flew at Voldemort, before giving him a punch to the gut. Voldemort stumbled back, coughing.

"You, insolent muggle, AVADA KEDARVA!" another killing curse flew at Jaden. Jaden waved and vanished! Voldemort and Megatron looked around stupidly, before they each got a poke on the shoulder. Turning, Megatron and Voldemort got a punch in the face by Neos and Jaden respectively. Both were tossed straight into the wall, leaving a huge dent in both their wakes. They barely managed to get themselves back up.

"Where, does his power come from!" Megatron gasped. Jaden smiled.

"Oh, just dueling, and other things, now let's end this, I call you Flame Wingman!" another duel monster, a green warrior with a white wing on one shoulder, and the opposite arm a red dragons head, floated next to him and Neos. Pointing his dragon arm at them, a burst of red fire flew and struck the two head on. Both were sent flying through the wall, Megatron was covered in purple static, and Voldemort was panting hard.

"NO, NO, this can't be happening, me and the dark lord himself, bested by a human!" Jaden pointed at them with two of his fingers.

"That's game, see ya fellows" using his blade, he sliced the holds restraining Sally, and pulled her out, placing the exhausted girl over his shoulder. The insides of Unicron started to be illuminated in red light.

"ATTENTION, THIS UNIT WELL SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES. HAVE A NICE DAY!" Megatron and Voldemort looked around, confused, before growling angrily and summoning a portal of darkness and fleeing. Shrugging, Jaden had Neos kick open a hole in the metal, and jumped down a passage.

Down below

The fight between the heroes and Aphopis was not going well. The snake had managed to back them all into a corner, unable to escape. The snake had a lot of damage, one of its eyes was red and goory, its scales were blackened with burn marks, and the last 10 feet of its tail were cut off. But now, with anger like no other, the snake was ready to finish them, before...

"NEOS, FLAMEWINGMAN!" the two aces of Jaden's deck flew from the sky and pounded into Aphopis. The snake roared like a dinosaur and was distracted, as Jaden crashed into its head. The snake was knocked over by the impact. Jaden landed, carrying the unconscious Sally. The others, did not look happy to see him. Kronos had been using a evil duplicate of him to frame Jaden and to ruin his reputation for months!

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER, NOW!" Sari spat. Jaden shrugged nervously.

"Um, well I've got some explaining to do, and would you rather do it here, near the giant snake with this thing about to explode, or in a ship, I've got one of my own nearby" they continued to glare, but then Jayfeather nodded out of nowhere. The others looked at him strangely as the cat purred against his leg. Jaden picked up the furball.

"Ah, you've been reading my mind again, never thought that be a good thing" Jaden bent over, as he and Jayfeather shook hand to paw. They then ran to the ship, Jaden carrying the out conscious Sally. Still glaring, Eragon and the others followed him, as they got onto the ship and flew out, away from the giant transformer and Aphopis. The snake got up again and hissed loudly, a sound that shook Unicron itself, before the countdown hit zero. The transformer exploded, taking out the snake, because the explosion caused a rip in time and space, in other words...

A black hole!


End file.
